ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nis Puk
Level it gave 62 Xp to 6 lv 75 without Chain but with Sanction, if anyone know what level this could be >< :*Receiving 62 exp for each of six level 75 chars is commensurate with this NM's estimated level of 77. Calculation: :::FFXIclopedia's base exp table (160 if 77, 200 if 78) modified for party size (x2.1 with or without Signet) and then divided by 6. :::True, sanction provides a larger exp bonus than Signet for a 6-person party, but we don't know the level of Imperial Defense at the time you killed the NM, and that's the only way to calculate a precise Sanction exp bonus. I'll use the non-AU modifier of x2.1 to approximate a minimum exp reward: ::::If 77: 160 * 2.1 = 336 → 336/6ppl = 56 exp per person ::::If 78: 200 * 2.1 = 420 → 420/6ppl = 70 exp per person ::::This assumes no chain bonus, as you said. ::::Also assumes no other exp bonus in effect (ring, COR roll, etc.). :::A high Imperial Defense level on your server at that time would render your Sanction bonus high enough to account for the 10% difference between 56 and 62. So level 77 is likely accurate. ::In consideration of my calculation above, I removed the request for level verification on the main page. For what it's worth, the Japanese player community also appears to accept the level as 77, or in some cases 76-78. (Not that it's substantial proof but here's the Nis Puk page on an actively maintained Japanese site: Wiki.ffo.jp. This page says "Lvは77前後" which means "right around 77.")--Cerberus.Syx 20:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Duo by 75 RDM/NIN and 75 BLM/NIN: Since it can't be bound or weighed down, players must either wait for the path from the NM to the Mamool Ja Staging Point entrance to be able to be run passed without aggro, or defeat the one or two puks blocking the path (Must do this quickly, as the mobs here have a 5 minute respawn). Fighting at the NM spawn point is not an option as a Wind Elemental spawns there. Fought the NM near the door leading to the Mamool Ja Staging Point. Can not fight at the Mamook entrance due to the number of mamools and puks blocking the path. RDM straight tanked it using only DoTs and slowII/paralyzeII. No enfeebles were ever resisted, even without an enfeebling magic build; Just stuck with MND. Attempted to melee, but accuracy was a big problem even with sole sushi +1, so just stuck with staves. Not recommended to melee anyway as Ill Wind can pose a threat. BLM used only DoTs (Frost, Drown, etc.) Occasionally, BLM would use a nuke, stun, then zone through the door. (Use caution if faced with competition. Once the BLM zones, the Nis Puk will go unclaimed after a short while) Fight took about 30 minutes.Rienfliche 03:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Placeholder Not 100% positive on this, but it might be true... From what I see, where the NM spawns, there is no Sea Puk there to be the placeholder. However, during windy weather, there is a wind elemental that spawns around the same general area Nis Puk roams. Possibly this elemental is a placeholder of the NM? Seems possible since the belt's haste effect is only active during windy weather. I was meriting at Mamool Ja Staging Point earlier today and I did not see it spawn after killing the number of puks and dragons in the area. During the merit party, a mage aggroed the elemental and we killed it. Moments later, the Nis Puk had spawned. Coincidence?Rienfliche 05:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind on this... recently found out one of the Skoffins share a spawn with a Sea Puk Either way, Elementals and shared spawns generally cannot be place holders for NMs, this only happens in rare cases and there is no evidence to suggest Lottery Spawn yet. --Ix'Sindri 03:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Not to go for or against but there is there is NM that spawn from 2 types of mob that share a spawn. Hoar-knuckled Rimberry is a good example. 2 normal mob and a NM all on 1 placeholder per say. --Kaosis 03:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) The Sea Puk that spawns in the middle of the 3 or 4 Skoffins is a placeholder. Nis Puk spawned in the middle of the Skoffins instead of that Sea Puk spawn while XP'ing. Ayrlie 06:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC)